The Love I Never Knew
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are childhood friends and grew up together along with the rest of the gang. People think Vegeta is gay cause he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, so Bulma pretends to be his girlfriend? What if Vegeta has another secret? *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

I hope you like this fic. 

This story is really different. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC especially Bulma and Vegeta!!

Please R/R!! =D

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Prologue 

"Tag your it," a young boy with spiky hair said. 

"That's not fair Vegeta," a blue-haired girl yelled. "You can fly and run really fast, there is no way I can catch up to you. Let's just play something else." 

"Fine Bulma, let's play a card game or something," Vegeta said walking up to her. 

"Here, I just bought this deck down at the store," Bulma told him handing him a deck of cards. "What game do you want to play?" 

"Umm….Go Fish, that's the only game I know anyways," Vegeta said shuffling the cards. 

"Vegeta you have to learn other games. I know you and Goku aren't from around here, but you have to learn how to keep up," Bulma said watching Vegeta pass the cards out. 

"Where's Kakarrot and the others?" Vegeta said still passing out cards. 

"Their coming in about 30 minutes. They had to do some errands," Bulma answered picking up her cards. 

"Ok, I'm curious, why are you wearing guy clothes?" Vegeta asked looking at her blue baggy pants and long blue shirt and a hat on her head. 

"I like wearing these, if you have a problem with it then I'll just have to beat you up." Bulma said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, like you can beat me," Vegeta said smirking. 

Bulma jumped from where she was and attacked Vegeta. Vegeta of course didn't get hurt. He just laughed. Bulma knew she couldn't beat him, so she just stop. 

"Ok, let's just get on with the game," Bulma said fixing her shirt. 

"Hi guys," a smiling Goku yelled out. 

"Hey it's Goku," Bulma said waving at him. 

She saw the rest of the gang and greeted them as well. 

"Goku, where's your girlfriend Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked trying to see if Chi-Chi had come with them. 

"She said she was tired, so I just let her rest," Goku said looking at Bulma. 

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Goku asked his friend. 

"Playing cards you idiot. What did you think?" Vegeta said sounding mad. 

"Excuse our dear friend Goku, he's probably just troubled," Bulma said giggling. 

"I see," Goku whispered back to Bulma smiling.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Vegeta asked sounding really upset. 

"Nothing Vegeta," Bulma answered him still smiling. "Let's play Go Fish you guys," Bulma said passing everyone some cards. 

"I don't really feel like playing Bulma," Piccolo said. "I rather meditate." 

"Alright suit yourself," Bulma replied taking back Piccolo's cards. 

They all played Go Fish the whole day until they got really tired. 

"Can we do something else Bulma, like go out on a date," Yamcha said smiling at Bulma. 

"I know what we can do Yamcha, it's way better than a date," Bulma said smiling back. 

"Like what?" Yamcha replied trying not to blush. 

"Like you can be my punching bag while I punch you." Bulma said holding her fist in front of Yamcha's face. 

"Alright, forget I ask," Yamcha said looking really sad. 

"Chaou-zu and I have to get going now," Tien said heading out the door. 

"Alright Tien, I'll see you two tomorrow or something," Bulma yelled waving after them. 

"I have to go too Bulma," Krillin said waving goodbye to everyone. 

"Bye Krillin," Bulma and Goku said together. 

"Vegeta and Goku, you have to go now cause I don't think my parents want you guys sleeping over," Bulma said pushing them out the door. 

"Alright, bye Bulma!" Goku replied waiting for Vegeta. 

"I'll see ya Bulma," Vegeta said flying up in the sky next to Goku. 

Bulma waved at them goodbye and watched them both as they flew away into the sky. Bulma headed toward the house and went to eat dinner with her parents. 

"Bulma darling, don't you think you should start wearing girl clothes cause you are going to turn 15 and you should start acting like a girl," Mrs. Briefs said looking at her daughter's outfit. 

"Mom, I happen to like these clothes," Bulma replied looking at her mother. 

"Alright sweetie, it was just a suggestion. Now eat your dinner, so that I can clean up now," Mrs. Briefs said smiling at her daughter. "Oh and Bulma, your dad wanted to show you his new invention after dinner." 

"Alright mom, I'll check it out later," Bulma replied cutting a piece of her steak. After eating dinner, Bulma went outside to check on her dad's new invention.

"Dad? Are you in here?" Bulma said looking around a room filled with tools, computers, and inventions. 

"I'm here sweetie. By the tool box," Mr. Briefs yelled out trying not to fall on anything. 

"So, what's the new invention that you wanted to show me?" Bulma asked her dad looking around. 

"It's this!!" Dr. Briefs said pointing at a box. 

"Oh dad, that's really nice," Bulma said trying hard not to look like she found it weird. 

"No sweetie, it's a box full of clothes and accessories for you. I thought that since you are turning 15 you should need these. I made it for your birthday!" Dr. Briefs said handing the box to Bulma. 

"Thanks dad, it's really pretty, um…. I'll check it out in my room," Bulma said running out the door with the box in her hands. 

"My Bulma needs to start acting like a girl. How can she get a boyfriend," Dr. Briefs whispered to himself.

________________________________________________________________________

There's my prologue!!! It was just an introduction of them when they were still kids. 

Please review!! =D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

Here's the first chapter!! I hope you like it!!!!! Please R/R!! =D

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Years have passed~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four years have past and Bulma still acted like a tomboy. She still hanged out with her guy friends. She was now 19 years old. 

"Mom, I'm going to go out with some of my friends okay?" Bulma yelled waving at her mother who was watering her plants.

"Alright honey, take care," she yelled back waving at her daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Goku asked his friend who was staring up at the sky. 

"I don't know Kakarrot, but why the hell are you talking to me? You know I don't like talking to you," Vegeta said looking at Goku now. 

"I know, let's get Bulma to pretend you guys are a couple. She'll do it for you, since she's your best friend," Goku replied ignoring Vegeta's last comment. 

"Hmm…..that sounds good, tell Bulma to do that for me," Vegeta said smirking. "Now you can leave Kakarrot." 

"Alright!" Goku said flying up to the sky and heading toward Bulma's house. 

Bulma was outside wearing a red shirt under her overalls and a red hat. She was about to go to her friend Krillin's house when Goku landed.

"Hey Goku, what do you want?" Bulma asked her innocent looking friend.

"Umm….you see, Vegeta is now 20 and he still doesn't have a girlfriend and people are laughing at him for it, they think he's gay, so I was wondering if you can pretend to be his girlfriend," Goku said having a hard time saying the words. 

"I don't know Goku, I don't really want a pretend boyfriend right now," Bulma said looking at Goku. 

"Bulma, do this for Vegeta, remember what happened last week," Goku said staring up at the sky.

~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta!" a boy with red hair yelled out. 

"Check out Lani, she's my girlfriend," the boy said showing his girlfriend to Vegeta. 

"Hmph," was all Vegeta could say. 

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" the boy asked him putting an arm around his girlfriend. 

"Huh, well…not really cause I'm really picky and all the girls around here aren't so cute," Vegeta replied trying not to look at the red haired boy in the eyes.

"Really? It's not scary to tell someone that you are gay," the boy said looking at him. 

"That's it, I'm going to blast you," Vegeta said forming a ki ball. 

Before he could release it, Bulma and Goku came by and pulled him aside. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bulma asked him looking at the boy who already ran off with his girlfriend in his hand. 

"Why were you going to blast your friend?" Goku asked Vegeta scratching his head. 

"He's not my friend idiot and plus he thought I was gay cause I don't have a girlfriend yet," Vegeta said getting really upset.

~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*~

"I remember," Bulma said giggling at the memory. "Poor Vegeta, people think he's gay," Bulma said sadly. "Since he's one of my best friends, then I'll do it just for him." 

"That's great Bulma, I'll just tell him the good news, okay?" Goku said waving goodbye to her. 

"Alright Goku," Bulma yelled at her friend who already took off in the sky. "I can't believe I got myself into this," Bulma whispered to herself. "That's right, I'm suppose to meet up with Krillin!" Bulma shouted started the engine of her capsule car and driving away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta," Goku yelled landing in front of his friend. 

"What do you want Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked sounding lazy. 

"Well, Bulma said she'll pretend to be your girlfriend, so that people won't think your gay," Goku said grinning at him. 

"Really? Alright I'll come by her house later in the afternoon, thanks Kakarrot now get the hell out of my way cause I got to go somewhere," Vegeta yelled at him. 

"Alright Vegeta, but there is one problem, Bulma dresses up like a boy and I mean who would have thought she would wanted a boyfriend, so I'm going to make Chi-Chi dress her up so that she looks like a lady," Goku said giving Vegeta a thumbs up. 

"Whatever," Vegeta said flying away. 

"This is going to be fun," Goku said to himself flying off to Chi-Chi's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're going to pretend that your Vegeta's girlfriend so that no one will think he's gay?" Krillin said laughing. 

"Yeah, I mean he's my best friend and I want to help him out in any way," Bulma said looking serious. 

"Ok then, but what about Yamcha, he'll be mad cause you couldn't even go out on a date with him and now your Vegeta's girlfriend and one more thing are you going to start wearing some lady clothes?" Krillin asked looking at Bulma's overalls.

"First of all I don't care about Yamcha and last but not least HELL NO!" Bulma shouted. 

"Well…I just thought, that you know, that maybe," Krillin couldn't say the words cause he knew Bulma would punch him for that. "Maybe you should act more feminine," Krillin said with a whisper closing his eyes. 

"BOOM" 

Bulma punched Krillin in the face.

"I am not going to wear girly clothes, I just said I'm helping Vegeta, I never said I will wear girly clothes to help Vegeta," Bulma yelled starting the engine of her car and driving away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Chi-Chi, will you help us?" Goku said smiling at Chi-Chi. 

"Man, I can never say no to you," Chi-Chi said smiling back at Goku. 

"Thanks, you're the best," Goku shouted jumping around with Chi-Chi in his hand. 

"Wait, is Bulma up for it?" Chi-Chi asked looking at her happy boyfriend. 

"You know what, I really don't know," Goku said looking serious. "Oh well, she said she'll do it, so let's just consider that a yes to everything," Goku said smiling again. 

"Okay," Chi-Chi answered back looking nervous cause she didn't want to get beat up by Bulma. 

"Well, I'll tell Vegeta to come by her house tomorrow night, so that they can go out on their first pretend date," Goku said kissing Chi-Chi on the cheeks before flying away.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that was chapter 1!!! Please review!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 2

Bulma was busy thinking when the phone suddenly rang. She went up to it and answered it. 

"Hello, this is Bulma, who's speaking?" Bulma said sounding really tired and lazy. 

"Hi Bulma, it's me Chi-Chi, I'm coming over your house tomorrow and you better not say no to anything that I make you do, okay? Bye!!" Chi-Chi said in a rushy voice. 

"What's up with that?" Bulma said to herself looking confused. "I'll just find out tomorrow." 

Bulma walked up to her room and looked at herself on the mirror.

Am I ugly? Why is it that only one person likes me? Maybe I should start acting like a lady and maybe I'll finally get a real boyfriend. I'll just play along with this pretend crap for Vegeta. Bulma thought to herself. 

She went to her bed and lied down until she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta sensed Goku, Krillin, and Tien near by, so he decided to check out what they were doing. 

"Hey it's Vegeta," Krillin yelled out pointing up at the sky. 

"No…..it's Bulma, duh, it's me you chrome dome, how many people in this blasted planet look as good as me," Vegeta said smirking. 

"What brings you here Vegeta?" Tien asked his friend sounding annoyed. 

"I wanted to talk to Kakarrot about this little pretend girlfriend boyfriend thing," Vegeta said looking at Goku. 

"About that Vegeta, Bulma said she'll do it and Chi-Chi will come by her house tomorrow to make her look girlish. You need to pick her up at 7:00 P.M. and don't be late. You guys will go on a date at the new restaurant downtown, okay?" Goku said thinking to himself if he said everything that he needed to. 

"Yeah, whatever, just make sure she's ready when I get there," Vegeta said feeling happy inside. 

"See ya!!" He flew up at the sky and left. 

"What was that about Goku?" Tien asked looking all confused. 

"You see, people think Vegeta is gay cause he doesn't have one single girlfriend yet in his whole life, so Bulma agreed to pretend they were a couple," Goku replied grinning at Tien. 

"Just don't tell Yamcha about this pretend thing okay?" Krillin blurted out. 

"Sure no problem, I'll just tell Chaou-zu," Tien said wondering what will happen with the two. 

"Does Piccolo know about this?" Krillin blurted out again. 

"No, not yet, but I'm going to tell him it later," Goku said walking up to a rock, so that he can sit down. 

"Let's just hope that Bulma is up for a makeover," Goku said with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma wake up," Mrs. Briefs said waking up her sleeping daughter. 

"Bulma, it's 9:00 A.M., Chi-Chi will be here in thirty minutes." 

"Mom, I can get ready in like five minutes, so wake me up at 9:30," Bulma replied sounding very sleepy. 

"Bulma darling, I want you to wake up now, you have to eat your breakfast before it gets really cold," Mrs. Briefs said pulling the covers off of Bulma. 

"Ok mom, you win, I'm coming," Bulma said sleep walking toward the kitchen.

After she ate, she took a quick bath and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear. She went outside of her lawn to keep herself busy before Chi-Chi came. 

"Let's see here, if this goes here and this goes there then this goes here and this goes there," Bulma said to herself connecting wires from a little circuit. 

"Bulma, your dear friend Chi-Chi is here," her mom yelled out pointing at Chi-Chi. 

"Coming mom," Bulma said walking back to the house. 

"So what brings you here Chi-Chi…., so early in the morning," Bulma said looking at a nervous Chi-Chi. 

"Bulma, you promise not to kill me or hurt me," Chi-Chi said trembling. 

"Of course not Chi-Chi your one of my best friends, now why will I do that?" Bulma asked looking all confused. 

"Because I'm going to give you a makeover for your pretend date with Vegeta tonight," Chi-Chi replied still shaking. 

"WHAT? HELL NO!!" Bulma yelled. 

"But Bulma, if people see you with Vegeta and your wearing that then they'll think you guys are just hanging out as friends like you always do or they can think that you are just pretending, Goku and I just thought that it would be right if we give you a makeover," Chi-Chi said sounding more calmer. "Do it for your friend Vegeta," Chi-Chi said closing her eyes. 

"Well….ok, I guess, for Vegeta," Bulma said sighing. 

"Alright, let's get started," Chi-Chi screamed taking Bulma up to her room. 

Man, how the hell did I get myself into this? Bulma thought to herself as she followed Chi-Chi to her room. 

"Alright, just sit there while I get all of your things," Chi-Chi said looking for Bulma's accessories. 

"Umm…things? I don't have stuff like that remember?" Bulma said blushing. 

"That's right…hmmm..," Chi-Chi thought to herself. "Not even one thing?" 

"Well……there is this stuff that my dad gave me when I was 15, that was just four years ago, so it'll all probably fit," Bulma said handing the box to Chi-Chi.

"That's perfect, now lets get started with your new look," Chi-Chi yelled out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Krillin, what do you think Bulma is doing right now?" Yamcha asked his friend. 

"Umm….maybe just working on a new invention like she always does," Krillin answered sounding really nervous. 

"Yeah you're right, she always does that," Yamcha said with dreamy eyes. "Maybe, I'll visit her," Yamcha said getting ready to fly away toward Bulma's house. 

"Wait, Yamcha!!" Krillin yelled out. 

"What's up?" Yamcha said looking back at his friend. 

"I just remembered that Bulma called me and told me that she's going somewhere today and she won't be back til later tonight, so I don't think you should go there today cause you'll just waste your time," Krillin said getting more nervous. 

"Is that so? Well, ok, I'll just see her tomorrow," Yamcha said flying away. 

"Phew," was all Krillin could say. "That was a close one!" 

________________________________________________________________________

That was chapter 2!! Find out what happens next on the next chapter!! =D

Please review =)

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 3

"Ouch, that fricken hurts," Bulma yelled out. 

"Hush Bulma, we need to fix your eyebrows, so that they look right," Chi-Chi said plucking out some hair. 

"Ouch!!" Bulma yelled again. "Do you really have to do that?" 

"Why yes Bulma, don't worry, I'm almost finish anyways," Chi-Chi said plucking out more hair. 

"There, I'm finally done," Chi-Chi shouted handing Bulma a mirror. 

"I really don't see a change," Bulma said looking at her eyebrows. 

"I do," Chi-Chi said pointing at Bulma's eyebrow. 

"Now, let's fix your hair," Chi-Chi said taking a brush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta, are you about ready for your date," Goku asked his friend who was in deep thought. 

"No you idiot, that's not until tonight, I'm just thinking," Vegeta replied sounding very irritated. 

"Oh, that's right," Goku said scratching his head. 

"I wonder how Bulma is handling her makeover," Goku said out loud.

"She's probably smacking Chi-Chi right now," Vegeta said smirking. "Whatever you do, Bulma will still look and act like a boy." 

"I don't know Vegeta, but I think she'll turn out fine especially with Chi-Chi there," Goku said looking at his friend. 

"Whatever," Vegeta said going back into deep thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Since when was the last time you brush your hair Bulma," Chi-Chi said trying to brush her friends hair. 

"Umm…..since yesterday or was that the day before yesterday," Bulma said thinking out loud. 

Chi-Chi brushed her hair until it was all straight and soft. 

She cut it short making it wavy by the end. 

"Chi-Chi, I don't know, I look ridiculous," Bulma said looking at herself in the mirror. 

"I'm not done yet Bulma, you'll turn out find, trust me," Chi-Chi said finishing Bulma's hair by combing it again. 

"What time is it?" Bulma asked her friend looking around for a watch.

"Umm….1:00," Chi-Chi replied.

"That's why I'm hungry," Bulma said holding her stomach. 

"Alright, let's eat then," Chi-Chi said heading downstairs with Bulma behind her.

"What do you want to eat?" Bulma asked her friend looking for some food. 

"Pizza will be fine," Chi-Chi replied pointing at a pizza box on the table. 

"Okay, here," Bulma said handing Chi-Chi a slice. 

"Thanks," Chi-Chi said accepting the food. 

"Hey, no prob," Bulma said sitting down and eating her food like a boy. 

"Bulma, I think I need to teach you how to eat properly, umm…..like a woman," Chi-Chi said handing Bulma a fork. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm….it's 5:30, I'll train for awhile then I'll get ready," Vegeta said to himself.

"Hey Vegeta!!" Goku yelled up from the sky. 

"What do you want now Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked sounding annoyed. 

"Want to spar?" Goku asked flying down. 

Vegeta of course liked the idea, so he said yes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bulma, go take a shower and make sure you smell good and then I'll finish you up by putting you some make-up and this dress I found in your box," Chi-Chi said pushing Bulma toward the bathroom. 

"Ok, Chi-Chi," Bulma said sounding really lazy. 

"I'll just wait out here okay?" Chi-Chi said walking back to Bulma's room.

After 30 minutes in the shower, Bulma finally came out all smelling good, all fresh and clean. 

"Now, you smell great," Chi-Chi said sniffing the air Bulma walked in. 

"So, what do I do now?" Bulma asked looking at Chi-Chi. 

"Well, we need to put you some make-up," Chi-Chi said making Bulma sit down in front of a vanity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegeta, it's already 6:00 P.M., I need to go to Krillin's house right now," Goku said blocking some of Vegeta's punches. 

"Fine Kakarrot, leave," Vegeta said stopping his punches. 

"Alright, good luck on your first pretend date Vegeta, I hope you enjoy it," Goku said waving goodbye to his dear friend. 

"Whatever," Vegeta shouted out loud. 

He watched as Goku flew away into the sky.

I wonder what Bulma is wearing, I hope she's not planning on wearing some baggy jeans. Vegeta thought to himself. "Maybe, I should get ready now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chi-Chi what is this stuff your putting on my lips," Bulma asked looking at how red her lips were getting. 

"It's called a lipstick silly, now keep still," Chi-Chi said finishing her lips with a little more touch of lipstick. 

"There, Bulma you're turning out great," Chi-Chi said making Bulma look at the mirror. 

"Hey, you're right," Bulma said smiling. "I look totally different." 

"Now, for some eye shadow and mascara," Chi-Chi said putting Bulma some eye shadow. 

"So, this is what they call an eye shadow," Bulma said watching Chi-Chi put some on. 

After 30 minutes of putting Bulma some make-up and fixing Bulma's hair for the last time, Chi-Chi said it was time for her dress.

"WHAT?" Bulma shouted really loud that Chi-Chi was covering her ears and feeling scared that Bulma might really smack her. 

"I am not going to wear a dress," Bulma shouted again. 

"But Bulma, if you don't then all of my hard work was for nothing," Chi-Chi said still scared. 

"Come on Bulma, it won't hurt just to wear a dress." 

"Hell no Chi-Chi," Bulma shouted again. 

"Fine, then people will just have to think Vegeta is gay and he'll be mad at you because you couldn't help him," Chi-Chi said looking sad. 

"But, man oh man, fine, I'll do it, just this once," Bulma replied feeling bad. 

"Alright, you're some good friend Bulma," Chi-Chi said taking out the dress for Bulma to see. 

The dress was baby blue with no sleeves and was cut down really short. It also had matching high heels to go with it.

"No!" Bulma shouted again. 

"That thing is way to short, isn't there another one?" Bulma asked looking around for another one. 

"Bulma, this is the only one that is nice and pretty, now wear it," Chi-Chi said pushing Bulma back to the bathroom to change. 

This suck ass. Bulma thought to herself inside the bathroom. 

"How do I put this on?" Bulma asked herself looking at the dress. 

After a few tries, Bulma finally managed to put it on. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, I look really different," Bulma said to herself. 

She left the bathroom and went back to her bedroom. 

"Chi-Chi, don't you think it's a little bit too short?" Bulma asked her friend looking at how short it was. 

"It's fine Bulma, now put these heels on cause Vegeta will be here in like 10 minutes," Chi-Chi said looking at the time. 

"Alright, here give me it," Bulma said taking the heels from Chi-Chi. 

"Now, remember your table manners and try walking straight with these heels okay?" Chi-Chi said sounding nervous about this whole date thing. _I hope it'll turn out fine. _she said to herself. 

"Let me see you," Chi-Chi said looking back at Bulma. 

"You look so different," Chi-Chi said amazed at her work. 

"Yup, you made a new me," Bulma said looking at herself. "But, this is only for today," Bulma said walking out of her room.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, there was chapter 3!! It was mainly about giving Bulma a makeover. =D 

Please review!! =P

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 4

Vegeta was heading towards Bulma's house thinking to himself.

_This feels awkward, my best friend is going to act as my pretend girlfriend. Weird. I wonder if Bulma's ready? Well, there is only one way to find out. Get there at top speed. _Vegeta raised his power and flew faster than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright Bulma, Vegeta will be here any minute now, stay upstairs so that when he arrives, will give you a grand entrance, okay?" Chi-Chi said to her friend. 

"Grand entrance, huh, very funny," Bulma said rolling her eyes. 

"Just get up that darn stairs," Chi-Chi said pointing at it. "Fine," Bulma replied walking up the stairs. 

The doorbell rang and Chi-Chi went downstairs to get it. 

"Oh hi Vegeta," Chi-Chi said looking at her friend's outfit. 

He was wearing some blue baggy jeans and a white shirt. 

"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked looking for her.

"She'll be down in a bit," Chi-Chi said calling for Bulma. 

"Bulma, you can come down now, Vegeta is here," Chi-Chi shouted out so Bulma could hear. 

Vegeta waited for Bulma to come, so he decided to sit down for awhile. His back was away from the stairs, so he couldn't see Bulma. 

Bulma walked down from the stairs hoping not to trip. 

She saw Vegeta's back turned around. 

"Ahem," Bulma cleared her throat out loud. Vegeta turned around and was stunned by her beauty. 

"Wow!!" was all he could say. 

"Excuse me, do you want to get smack," Bulma said distracting him. 

"Umm… you just look different, I mean it's so not you," Vegeta said having some difficulty saying it. 

"Thanks, now can we go cause I'm hungry," Bulma said walking up to him. 

"Huh, umm….yeah," Vegeta said taking her hand. 

"Hey, why are you holding my hand?" Bulma asked looking at their hands. 

"We're suppose to be pretending that we're a couple remember, now play along," Vegeta said taking her up and flying away. 

"Vegeta, can't we use a fricken car?" Bulma said looking down at how high they were. 

"No, this is much faster," Vegeta said speeding up.

Chi-Chi giggled as Vegeta took Bulma up and flew away. She decided to go back home. She took a capsule out containing a car and drove away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys," Yamcha shouted out. 

"Hey Yamcha," Goku shouted back. 

"I was wondering if you guys all want to come with me to this new restaurant downtown?" he asked his friends. 

"Umm…that's okay Yamcha, but thanks for the offer," Krillin said saying no politely. 

"Yeah, I'm tired," said Goku yawning.

"Alright then, I'll go there by myself," Yamcha said smiling and taking off into the sky. 

"Bye," Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, Chaou-zu, and Goku said at the same time.

"I'm tired," Goku said yawning again. 

"Yeah, let's get some rest," Tien said walking up to a couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where are we going Vegeta?" Bulma said trying to fix her hair again. 

"This new restaurant downtown," Vegeta answered trying hard not to look at her face and her dress.

"I see," Bulma said. "Can we land cause my hair is getting messed up?" 

Vegeta landed in front of a restaurant. 

"Yeah, we can land now cause we're already here," Vegeta said taking her hand. "Now let the act begin." 

Bulma took his hand and followed him inside the restaurant. She couldn't help, but look at what he was wearing and his body. She began to blush. 

"Table for two sir?" one of the waiters asked them. 

"Yes," Vegeta replied in a very deep voice. 

The waiter led both of them to a small booth and handed them the menu. Vegeta as usual ordered everything on it. 

Bulma just ordered a salad cause she didn't feel like eating much and Chi-Chi also told her not to eat too much. 

"Who is this beautiful girl that you're with," the waiter asked looking at Bulma. 

"She's my girlfriend, got a problem with that?" Vegeta asked him looking at Bulma. 

"What? Your girlfriend, wow, I guess you weren't gay after all," the waiter said laughing. 

He left the table with their order in his hand. 

"That was funny," Bulma said giggling. 

"Whatever," Vegeta said playing with his glass of water. 

"So, Vegeta, umm….you look different," Bulma said looking at his outfit. 

"So, do you Bulma, you look really different," Vegeta answered back. 

No, you look beautiful. He thought to himself. 

The waiter came with all of their food and Vegeta started eating. Bulma took her fork and started eating politely. 

"You changed a lot," Vegeta said watching her eat. 

"Yup, oh shit, it's Yamcha," Bulma said to Vegeta pointing at Yamcha. 

"What is he doing here?" Vegeta said looking at Yamcha. 

"I don't know, but he might mess up everything," Bulma said looking at him. 

"Let's leave," Vegeta said taking Bulma by the hand. 

"Good idea," Bulma said following after him.

When Vegeta and Bulma were about to leave the restaurant, someone tapped them in the shoulder. 

"Is this your girlfriend Vegeta, everyone in town is talking about her," Yamcha said looking at Bulma's back. 

Bulma turned around and saw a shocked Yamcha. 

"Bulma, no way," Yamcha said smiling. 

"You guys aren't really a couple," Yamcha said laughing again. 

The whole restaurant grew quiet as they watch Bulma, Vegeta, and Yamcha talking. 

"Bulma, you're not his girlfriend are you, I mean look at you, you're looking hot," Yamcha said looking at Bulma again. 

"Yes, I'm Vegeta's girlfriend now can you make us leave cause we really have to go," Bulma said looking nervous. 

"You guys are lying," Yamcha said smiling again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Krillin, maybe we should've went with Yamcha, I'm bored," Tien said looking outside. 

"Where was he going anyways?" "I think he was going to that new restaurant downtown," Krillin answered back. 

"WHAT?" Goku yelled out. 

"No, he can't, that's where Bulma and Vegeta are going for the pretend date," Goku yelled out again. 

"We got to go there then," Piccolo said flying away. 

"Yeah, it'll just take us five minutes to get there since, it's like right there," Chaou-zu said pointing to a city close by. 

They all flew up to the sky and headed for the restaurant at top speed. 

They landed there just in time to see Yamcha talking to them and smiling. 

They all went inside to see what was going on. 

"Man, we're too late," Goku said sounding really nervous. 

"Wow, look at Bulma," Krillin said looking at her. 

"She turned out beautiful after all." Tien said eyeing her.

"Well, if you guys are really a couple, then prove it," Yamcha said smiling again. 

"How?" Bulma asked him. 

"Kiss him," Yamcha said grinning. Everyone gasped including Vegeta and Bulma. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hehe!! =D Please review!! =P

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

______________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 5

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he looked back at her. 

They both stared at each other looking really nervous.

"Oh no, you guys," Goku said watching them.

"Lighten up Goku, I think they are going to do it," Krillin said smiling as he watched them just stare at each other.

Yamcha was still smiling.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and cupped her chin and leaned over to her, just as their lips were about to touch, Yamcha interrupted them. 

"Fine, I guess you weren't lying," Yamcha said looking sad. 

"Well, I'm happy for you, I mean there is nothing I can do." Bulma and Vegeta were still staring at each other as Yamcha walked by them and exited out. 

"Umm…..hello, earth to Bulma and Vegeta," Krillin said putting a finger in between them. 

"Oh yeah, what's up Krillin," Bulma said breaking the stare and turning her head to Krillin. 

"Nothing much with me, what's up with you two, looked to me you guys were really going to kiss," Krillin said smiling at both of them. 

"It was just an act chrome dome," Vegeta said taking Bulma by the hand again and flying away, so that no one will notice. 

"Do you think they really like each other?" Goku asked his friends. 

"Well…you saw how Vegeta looked at her, maybe," Tien replied thinking to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was so close Vegeta," Bulma said looking up at him. 

He was quiet the whole time they were flying. 

"Yeah," was all he could say before landing her in front of her house and leaving her without a goodbye. 

"What's up with him?" Bulma asked herself. 

She went inside only to be greeted by her parents. 

"Hi mom and dad," Bulma said waving to them before heading toward her room. 

"What a night," Bulma said to herself changing into her pajamas. 

She lied down on her bed and started thinking.

_Why was he so quiet? He's never like that around me. Did that kiss that we almost had have to do with it? _Bulma thought for awhile until she drifted of to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Goku asked his quiet friend who was in deep thought. 

"Nothing Kakarrot, can you leave me alone for once," Vegeta shouted looking mad. 

"Well, I guess, but I just came here to check on you and plus you need to set another date with Bulma before people find out it's a show," Goku said waving goodbye to his old pal. 

How can I set up another date if the last one was complicated for me. I was right there, I almost kiss her, but that dumb Yamcha interrupted. Well…I guess I'll need a second date with her. Vegeta thought to himself while smirking. 

"What are you smirking at Vegeta?" Bulma asked him out of nowhere. 

What is she doing here? "What are you doing here?" Vegeta replied looking at her usual outfit, some baggy jeans and a shirt along with a hat. 

"Well….I was just walking, so I thought I'd drop by," Bulma said sarcastically. "So, when are we going to do our next pretend date?" 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 7:00 P.M. okay?" Vegeta said flying away. 

"Alright," Bulma yelled after him. 

Bulma took out a capsule car and drove away back to her house. 

"I need to ask Chi-Chi if she can come over again, so she help me get ready," Bulma said arriving at her house. 

She headed toward the phone and dialed Chi-Chi's number. 

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said in a cheery voice. 

"Chi-Chi, it's Bulma, I was wondering if you can come over tomorrow cause I have another date with Vegeta and I just thought that you can fix me up again like last time," Bulma replied. 

"Well, I'm not sure because I have a date with Goku tomorrow, I'm sorry Bulma, I'm sure you can fix yourself, don't worry about it," Chi-Chi said encouraging Bulma. 

"I guess you're right, then I'll talk to you sometime, okay?" Bulma replied. "Alright, bye Bulma." 

Bulma hanged up the phone and walk to her room. 

She look through the box her dad gave her for a nice and suitable dress. 

She found one that was long and silver. She decided to wear that for tomorrow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was training outside in the woods. 

He couldn't stop thinking about that first pretend date he had with Bulma. 

She looked so different. She looked beautiful. Whoa, what am I thinking, this is Bulma, yes Bulma, your best friend who dresses up like a boy, but she looks so different when she dresses like a girl. I need to get back to training. Vegeta started punching at the air again. 

He fired some energy blasts and started doing more push-ups. Vegeta trained for hours and hours until he decided to take a rest. He went to his bed which was located next to Goku's in a small house by the forest and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma woke up the next day and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. 

"So Bulma, how did your date with Vegeta go?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter.

"It was great mom," Bulma said looking up at her mother. 

"Who would have thought you and Vegeta are really meant for each other," Mrs. Briefs said smiling. 

Mom, doesn't know we're just pretending. I guess only the gang knows. Well…it's much more better to keep it that way. Bulma thought to herself. 

"Yeah, who would have guess," Bulma replied playing along. 

"That's nice news sweetie. Your father and I are going to go shopping, so you'll be here all alone okay?" Mrs. Briefs said looking at her daughter. 

"I'll be fine mother, I'm 19 remember," Bulma replied looking proud. 

"That's right, well….take care then okay?" Mrs. Briefs said walking out the front door. 

After eating breakfast Bulma decided to make a new invention, before getting ready for her date.

________________________________________________________________________

That was chapter 5!! Please review and tell me what you think!! =D

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 6

It was finally five o' clock and Bulma decided to get ready. "If I don't start now, then I'll probably get late," Bulma said to herself walking back to the house. 

Bulma went up to her room and took a bath. Then she put some light make-up on and fixed her hair. She finally wore the dress to finish up. 

"Wow, I did this in just an hour," Bulma said looking at the clock. _I'm looking forward to this date._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why so sad Yamcha?" Goku asked his friend who looked really lonely.

"Well, it just sucks that Bulma couldn't even go out on a date with me and now she's Vegeta's girlfriend," Yamcha replied sadly. 

"Yamcha they aren't really a couple, it was just an act," Goku said cheerfully until he realized what he just said. 

"Oops," He said covering his mouth. "Forget I said that!!" Goku said flying away leaving a smiling Yamcha. 

"No wonder why this all didn't sound right, it was all an act," Yamcha said now laughing. 

"Well, let's pay Bulma a visit," Yamcha said to himself. He flew over to Bulma's house at top speed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What can I do for one hour?" Bulma said all dressed up. "I'll just enjoy the air outside."

Bulma opened the door outside only to find a smiling Yamcha. "What are you doing here?" Bulma asked him pushing him out of the way. 

"I know all about you're act Bulma," Yamcha said smiling again. 

"What act?" Bulma asked innocently. 

"Look Bulma, if you don't go out with me, then I'll just have to tell everyone your little secret with Vegeta, I could also include another one, I'll just say he really is gay," Yamcha replied smiling again.

"Vegeta is not gay, leave him alone, you wouldn't dare mess with him or me," Bulma said getting mad.

"Oh yes," Yamcha said about to walk to a neighbors house. 

"No, fine, I'll do it," Bulma said mad at the thought. 

"Since you're all dress up, come with me," Yamcha said taking her hand and flying away. 

"Where are we going?" Bulma shouted at him. 

"Somewhere special," Yamcha said landing in a nearby park.

"I've always wanted to take you here," Yamcha said taking her hand.

Bulma tried to ignore him, but couldn't. She didn't like what Yamcha will do if she said no to everything he wanted. 

"From now on Bulma, I want you to start acting like a girl and I never want to see you wear any guy clothes or tell anyone about this, if you do, I'll go to Z TV and announce something everyone should know," Yamcha said putting an arm around her.

"Well, what you're going to say isn't even true," Bulma said pushing him away. 

Yamcha was pretty strong so he just laughed, "What if I say, Vegeta looked for a pretend girlfriend cause he didn't want anyone to know the truth about him, cause he really is gay," Yamcha said laughing again. 

"That isn't true Yamcha and we both know it! Why are you doing this to me?" Bulma said really furious.

"Cause you have always turned me down when I asked you out on dates," Yamcha said pulling her closer. "But this time, you're mine now!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta headed toward Bulma's house and ranged the doorbell. No one answered. 

"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked himself. 

He felt two familiar ki's nearby and decided to check it out. He headed towards the park and couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Yamcha hugging Bulma.

"You better not try to move away, or else I'll tell," Yamcha said smiling. Bulma wanted to puke. 

"Look at the time, I have to go now, my sweet, I'll see you tomorrow and you better be ready," Yamcha said trying to kiss her on the lips, but Bulma turned away, so he kissed her on the cheeks instead. Yamcha walked out of the park leaving Bulma alone rubbing the side of her cheeks. 

What is going on here? No, they can't be together. I'm attracted to Bulma ever since I saw her yesterday. What is that weakling Yamcha doing with her? Vegeta didn't know what to do, so he flew away somewhere, hurt at what he saw.

Bulma walked back to her house almost forgetting about Vegeta. 

"Oh no, it's been thirty minutes and I haven't been home yet. He's probably waiting for me," Bulma said to herself throwing a capsule containing a car and driving away toward her house.

________________________________________________________________________

Isn't Yamcha annoying?! Sorry so short!!

Oh well, in order for me to continue, you have to review.

Soooooooooo…………….Review Review Review!!! =P

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

Mushi-azn: I didn't mean to offend you about baggy jeans. Sorry!!! :-D

________________________________________________________________________

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 7

Bulma arrived home and didn't see Vegeta. 

"I wonder were he is, he should be here by now," Bulma said wondering were he could be. "Let's see if Goku knows," Bulma said walking up to a phone.

**__**

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" Goku asked on the other line with his usual cheery voice.

"Hey Goku, it's Bulma, I was wondering if Vegeta is still there cause he's not here," Bulma replied looking at the time.

"He's not here Bulma, but let me see if I can sense him," Goku said trying to feel his ki. 

"He's somewhere near, but it looks to me he's not moving."

"Can you tell me a reason why he didn't show up?" Bulma asked worried about his answer.

"Well, don't get mad at me, but I accidentally told Yamcha about your act," Goku replied sadly.

"YOU WHAT!" Bulma shouted. "You're the one that told him. That's why he came to my house today blackmailing me into going out with him and doing whatever he tells me to do or else he'll announce to everyone something that isn't true, like saying Vegeta only wanted a pretend girlfriend because he really is gay and he really doesn't want anyone to know. SO…..DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Bulma shouted again breathing deeply after her long speech.

"But Bulma, I didn't mean too," Goku said sadly listening to his screaming friend. "I bet if I talk to Yamcha he won't do it."

"No, you'll just make things worse," Bulma replied calming down a bit. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself, I'll play with Yamcha's little games, but he has never felt the wrath of Bulma Briefs," Bulma said smirking like Vegeta. 

"Well, I got to go now Goku, I need to find Vegeta," Bulma said saying goodbye to him. 

She hanged up the phone and decided to change out of her dress. 

This time she wore some shorts and a tank top cause she didn't want to risk it if Yamcha sees her with guy clothes.

Then she headed back outside and took out her capsule car.

"That dumb Yamcha, I'll just make Vegeta blast him and he'll be gone," Bulma said smiling again. "But that's too mean I mean he always wanted to go out with me and I always turned him down, maybe I'll make Vegeta spare him. Hmm…what can I do to him? I know!!" Bulma laughed evilly. "I'll humiliate him in front of everyone and prove to them that Vegeta isn't gay!"

"I should start this plan as soon as possible, but first I need to talk to Vegeta and see if he'll agree," Bulma replied speeding up. 

"Where could he be?" Bulma said driving faster. _Hmm…maybe he's in his little secret area. He always go there when he wants to think, but why would he go there if he's suppose to meet me? Did he somehow forget about our date? _Bulma thought to herself parking her car in a grassy area near a lake. 

She looked around for any sign of Vegeta, but couldn't find him.

"That's weird, he should be here I'm sure of it," Bulma said walking closer to the lake. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted really loud. No one answered.

"Maybe, he isn't here," Bulma said walking back to her car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi Goku, what's up?" Yamcha said with a cheesy smile.

"Yamcha, why so happy?" Goku asked his friend even though he already knew the answer from Bulma. 

"Bulma's my girlfriend now," Yamcha replied laughing.

"What about Vegeta?" Goku asked him still wanting to know all the details.

"Well….she's going to dump him for me and only me," Yamcha said looking mad at the thought of Vegeta's name.

"But it looked to me that Bulma really liked Vegeta, how could she break up with him so soon?" Goku asked innocently.

"Goku, please stop mentioning Vegeta's name, if you don't believe me then ask Bulma yourself," Yamcha said walking up to a tree and leaning on it. 

If only I was stronger than Vegeta, I would kill him right this instant, but since I'm not, then I'll just humiliate him. I know Bulma will never stop thinking about him as long as he is still here. Just because they were really close since they were young that doesn't mean they would actually be together. I will not let that happen. Once I marry Bulma and I know she is all mine and she begins to love me and forget about that pain in the ass Vegeta, I'll announce that little thing that Bulma doesn't want me to say. Even though I know it's not true, but I'll do anything to get my Bulma. I thought she was really smart, but she doesn't even know that I'm not going to keep my part of the deal forever. I'm such a genius!! Yamcha thought to himself as he watched Goku train.

What is Yamcha thinking? Looks to me he has a plan. This is all my fault. I must do something about it. But what? I can't dispose him cause that isn't really nice. Oh well…I'll think of something soon. Goku thought to himself as he started kicking an invincible opponent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma turned around again to make sure he wasn't there. 

"I guess he's not here, I better head home now, it's getting really late and it's too dark," Bulma said to herself looking at her watch. "My parents are probably worried, no, they probably think I'm still on my date."

Bulma headed to her car, but stop when she heard something nearby.

****

________________________________________________________________________

I wonder what that was? Hehe!! =D

If you guys have any ideas for a revenge on Yamcha, feel free to e-mail me!!

I'd like to know what's on your minds!! =D

For me to continue you need to review!!

Soooooooooooooo……………

Review

Review

Review

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 8

Bulma turned around to see what it was. There was a figure right in front of her, she couldn't see it's face since it was dark out. She step a little bit closer out of curiosity. When his face started to get clearer, she saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I thought you weren't here, that's why I was about to leave, what are you doing here, you scared the hell out of me, I'm gonna beat you up for that," Bulma said smacking him on the arm with a cute smile. 

"Bulma, are you with Yamcha?" Vegeta asked straightly.

"Vegeta, I have no other choice, he's blackmailing me," Bulma replied sadly.

"What do you mean? How?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"He said I need to go out with him or else he'll tell a big lie to the whole world, which is you being gay," Bulma answered with a sad look on her face.

"I'll just blast him in the next dimension, no sweat," Vegeta replied smirking at the thought of Yamcha dieing because of him. _I never did like that guy._

"Vegeta, you can't, that'd be really mean and you shouldn't kill someone just like that, though I thought about that. We have to do something to him that will really humiliate him," Bulma said looking at the sparkling stars.

"That would have been great, but I'll just follow your way, you have an idea?" Vegeta asked patiently watching Bulma think.

"I do and it will be really great," Bulma answered smiling evilly. 

"Okay, tell me," Vegeta said excitedly.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and whispered him something that made him smirk. 

__

What a great idea. That Yamcha is really gonna get it. He thought to himself.

"Well, I better get going, it's getting late," Bulma said as she walked away from Vegeta.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled out. "Nice outfit," he said laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Bulma shouted back finding an object in the ground to throw at him. She found a rather large rock that she could carry and threw it at a laughing Vegeta. Vegeta was to busy laughing that he didn't realized that a rock was heading his way. He looked up and got hit straight in the face with the rock. 

"Umm….gotta go Vegeta," Bulma shouted out trying hard not to laugh so hard. She went inside her car and drove away.

Vegeta finally recovered from the rock that hit him and he cursed at himself for not being alert all the time. He was also amazed by Bulma. _She sure is something. That stupid Yamcha, he's going to get it._ _How dare he blackmail Bulma and me, the Prince of all Saiyans. Wait, Bulma doesn't even know I'm a prince. I need to tell her soon. _Vegeta said thinking to himself. He levitated into the air and flew off.

Vegeta went inside the house that he and Goku live in. He walked into the kitchen and saw Goku eating as usual. 

"Kakarot, do you do anything else aside from eating?" Vegeta asked irritated at his friend.

"Yeah, I drink lots and lots of water," Goku replied cheerfully.

"Vegeta, do you remember?" Goku asked looking at his friend seriously.

"Remember what?" Vegeta asked curious at what he was talking about.

"You are almost going to be 21, remember what your father said? You must return to Planet Vegeta to claim a mate and become King of Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, you must return to Planet Vegeta to claim your title with a new mate before they choose another King if you have not return. I just remembered about it when I was in deep thought one day. Weird right? ," Goku answered looking at his friend. "We also get to see our fathers, isn't that great, after all those years."

"Yes, now I remember, it has been so many year ago. I almost forgot about our planet. I will return soon after I get done with important things here," Vegeta replied turning away from Goku and heading out the door.

"What do you mean important things?" Goku asked curiously making his friend stop to answer him.

"Yamcha found out about the act and he is blackmailing Bulma and I. Bulma and I have a plan, once that is done, we will return to my planet," Vegeta replied as he walked out the door.

This is all my fault. I just had to tell Yamcha. I need to do something to Yamcha that will make Vegeta forgive me if he finds out that I'm the one that told Yamcha about their act. Goku thought to himself sadly. 

Vegeta walked out the door to get some quiet time. He sat down somewhere in the middle of a field and started thinking to himself. _If I leave, then what about Bulma? I think I just don't want to be friends with her anymore, I want to be something more, but I have to go. For my planet. I need to tell Bulma the truth about me and Goku before I leave. I should not fall for her even more than I have till then._ He thought to himself as he stared at the night sky. Memories from the past came back to him.

~*~

"Vegeta, you will have to go to Earth, you can not stay here while Frieza is around. You must be far from him as possible and I know Frieza wouldn't even dare to search for you on Earth because it has weak inhabitants there," King Vegeta said as he placed a 7 year old Vegeta in a space pod. 

"Good luck my son and always remember that you are a saiyan a, a powerful being not to mention the Prince of all Saiyans. You will need to return to Planet Vegeta when you are 21 to claim a mate and become King of Vegeta. I await you my son," King Vegeta said as he closed the space pod. 

~*~

Vegeta looked up at the sky, and saw a faraway star. _Planet Vegeta is just right there……the Prince will return. _He said to himself.

~*~

Goku went outside to get fresh air and started remembering what had happened when he was still a boy. _It was all Frieza's fault. Whatever happened to that dumb lizard? _He thought to himself as he remembered his father putting him on a space pod when he was a little boy.

~*~

"Kakarot, you must go with the prince, remember to take care of him and don't forget that you both have to come back when Prince Vegeta is 21. I will wait for you, my son," Bardock said to his son as he placed him in another space pod next to Vegeta. "Take care," he whispered as he watched both the space pods launch.

~*~

"I remember Bulma naming me Goku because she said it was a cute name for me," Goku said to himself as thought about when they finally landed on Planet Earth. 

~*~

Goku and Vegeta both landed near a forest where they were found by Dr. Briefs and his little blue haired daughter. That was the beginning of their new lives. 

~*~

__

I never told Bulma the truth about me and my race because she didn't need to know, but now she does, I must tell her about it soon. Vegeta thought to himself as he flew back toward the small house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Surprise, Surprise!! Didn't see that coming did you? What do ya think? Find out what happens on the next chapter!! Give me more ideas to humiliate Yamcha!! Please e-mail me when you have a great idea!!!

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Sorry, if I haven't been updating, I've been busy!!!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The Love I Never Knew

Chapter 9

"King Vegeta, King Vegeta," a long-black haired saiyan shouted out as he ran into the throne room, disturbing King Vegeta's meal time.

"What is it now Raditz?" King Vegeta replied sounding irritated.

"Um…sire, I don't know if you remember, but your son, Vegeta, his birthday is in two weeks," Raditz answered as he watched the King's expression change from a scowl to a form of sadness.

"Raditz, I haven't communicated with my son since the day we launched those two spaceships to planet earth. How do you suppose we will contact him?" King Vegeta asked.

"Sire, we are very advance in technology and I'm sure we will find your son whereever he is," Raditz replied giving King Vegeta a positive look. 

"That's what your father said," King Vegeta responded quickly with a sad tone in his voice. "Your father said, that since we were so advanced in technology, he would look for Vegeta and his son Kakarot," King Vegeta answered as memories 5 years ago came to him again.

~*~

"King Vegeta, we are sad to say that Bardock's ship has disappeared from our radar, because of the storm, we think he may not survive it. Bardock may be dead. His power level may be a bit strong, but as you know, saiyans can't breath out there in space. Bardock's spaceship as we last heard from him, he told us that it was damage and it might not make it to a safe landing, I'm sorry," One of King Vegeta's science lab worker explained. 

"Are you positive that Bardock may be dead because of some stupid storm?" King Vegeta shouted out to his worker.

"Yes sire, we are very positive," the saiyan answered afraid of what might happen to him if he made the king angrier than he already was.

"Leave me alone, NOW," King Vegeta shouted once again causing the saiyan to leave immediately.

__

No, Bardock, what happened…..King Vegeta said to himself quietly as he walked toward his bed to lie down.

~*~

Raditz watched as King Vegeta awoke from his trance. 

"Are you alright sire?" Raditz asked staring at his King.

"Find my son and Kakarot, we need to fulfill what your father tried to do. I don't want to disappoint Bardock, he was one of my best man, without him Frieza would have never been killed. Without him, we probably would've died. Go Raditz, find them. Find the Prince of all Saiyans," King Vegeta replied as he dismissed Raditz.

Raditz left the throne room and headed toward the science lab. When he finally arrived there, he ordered one of the science workers to start on their new assignment. Everyone began to work. They first checked, Planet Earth.

~*~

Vegeta woke up the next day by a loud noise coming from the kitchen. He stood up and headed toward the kitchen where he heard the noise. There, he saw Goku, munching on food again. 

"Good morning Vegeta," Goku said cheerfully. "Bulma called and she said you guys need to work on that plan, so she said she wants to meet you at her house today." He added before chewing on a BBQ sauce covered nugget. 

Without speaking and just a hmph, Vegeta left the house and levitated into the air and took off. He landed at Bulma's house just in time to see her working on another one of her inventions.

"Vegeta, I'm glad you can make it," Bulma said cheerfully as she walked up to him. "Well, about the cloning machine, it will be done in a week or so, depending on how good we want it to be."

"Okay, so can you explain the plan again?" Vegeta asked trying to remember what she told that night.

"I'm making a cloning machine that would clone me and you, so there would be the two of us. Then we would make my clone invite Yamcha on a date and that's when your clone comes in, your clone would interrupt our date and start mentioning about Ying, Yamcha's boyfriend," Bulma said bursting out laughing. 

"Who's Ying?" Vegeta asked curiously. He didn't remember Bulma mentioning a Ying last night.

"Well, I'm making a third person and his name is going to be Ying, he will be with your clone. Your clone will introduce Ying to me and then, he will take Yamcha and start making out with him, while your clone and my clone will kiss," Bulma replied blushing.

"Sounds great and funny, can't wait, but Bulma I have to tell you something," Vegeta said as his face turned serious.

"Wait, before you tell me, I just figured out that this cloning machine and Ying will take about a week and a half to be done to be exact, so I have to play with Yamcha's games for a while till then," Bulma said interrupting Vegeta. "So what were you going to say?" she asked.

"Well, you see….Vegeta was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing from inside the house.

Bulma left vegeta to answer it. After a few minutes, Bulma came back. "That was Yamcha, hey I got to go okay, tell me what you wanted to say later," Bulma said as she rushed back to get inside her house.

Vegeta watched her as she left and decided to leave too.

Yamcha arrived at Bulma's house in just a few minutes. He waited for her in the living room, until she finally came down.

"Ready to go my love?" Yamcha asked as he put out his hand for her to take.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but made sure he didn't see her do that. She took his hand with disgust and followed him out the door. 

Just wait Yamcha, you'll get it soon!! Bulma secretly thought to herself as she went inside the car and watched Yamcha start the engine with a smile on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looks like our Veggie-Chan can't say what he wants to say!! Anyways, poor Bardock, what happened to him? Is he dead or alive? Hahaha, Yamcha's going to get it!!! Hmm…….Find out on the next chapter of "The Love I Never Knew."

For me to continue, I need reviews………so……

Review

Review

Review

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

Sorry for another long wait!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

"The Love I Never Knew"

Chapter 10

It was another typical day at Capsule Corp, Bulma was working on the cloning machine, Dr. Briefs was doing god knows what and Mrs. Briefs, well, she was in the kitchen baking more cookies and pies. 

"Just one piece here to connect that to this, alrighty then," Bulma cheerfully said to herself while she connected wires for her clone together. 

After her boring date with Yamcha, Bulma had been working on it for almost a day already and so far, it was going great. Everything was going the way she planned it. 

Suddenly, a thought came to her. _What did Vegeta want to tell me yesterday, he seemed pretty serious. I wonder what it's about._

Vegeta was staring off into space thinking about Planet Vegeta. His thoughts were interrupted when Goku started waving his hand in the air in front of his face.

"Stop that Kakarot, it's annoying," Vegeta shouted out at him.

"Sorry, your majesty, but I need to tell you something," Goku replied sarcastically. "Well, Yamcha found out about you and Bulma because of me. I told Yamcha that you guys were faking it. I'm sorry! Before you get mad, I need to explain to you about a plan that I've made up to repay you guys. We can humiliate him in front of everyone. I don't know how yet, but I'll come up with something," Goku said.

"Kakarot, first of all, you are an IDIOT for doing that, second of all Bulma already came up with a plan, so don't worry about that, last but not least, I'm going to blast you right now for telling Yamcha that secret," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

After hearing this, Goku flew away as fast as he could away from Vegeta.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Bulma said placing a pair of pliers on a table filled with tools.

"I need to take a rest."

Bulma headed to her room and decided to take a shower before taking a quick nap. After showering, she changed into more comfortable sleeping clothes and went to bed.

Five hours later, Bulma woke up to the sound of her mother calling her name because Yamcha was there to pick her up.

"Yamcha?" Bulma said to herself as she rubbed her eyes. "What a freak, can't he get the picture that sometimes I can get tired and I can't always go on dates with him, after all of this, I really need a vacation, like to another planet or something, yeah right, like that'll ever happen," Bulma said heading downstairs purposely not changing so that Yamcha will just change his mind about her and just leave her alone. 

__

That would be great. She thought to herself.

As Bulma walked down the stairs and she hear Yamcha babbling this and that. She was starting to get annoyed and started mocking him on her way down the stairs until something interesting caught her attention.

"Mrs. Briefs, is it alright if I marry your beautiful daughter?" Yamcha asked with a cheesy smile.

"You know what Yamcha, that is a really good idea. Sure, you could marry my darling Bulma. Just don't forget to talk to my husband," Mrs. Briefs excitedly replied.

"No problem," Yamcha answered shaking her hands.

After hearing all of this, Bulma started running down the stair with fury in her eyes.

Why that imbecile. He is really going to pay. I need to finish that machine ASAP. She thought to herself along the way.

Vegeta, with sensitive saiyan hearing heard everything when he landed on Bulma's balcony to check if there were any improvements with the cloning machine, not to mention Ying,

__

No, Bulma can't marry him. She just can't. He thought to his self. 

He knew that Yamcha didn't want to see him or else he would announce that stupid gossip to the whole world, so he decided to leave.

Bulma finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over at Yamcha and then at her mom.

"I am going to leave you two lovely couples alone now," Mrs. Briefs said walking out of the room they were in.

"Oh Bulma, you will be my wife soon, so I suggest you do whatever I say," Yamcha said to her as he gently kiss her hand.

"Look here buster, I don't love you, I don't like you……..Bulma was cut off when Yamcha reminded her about Vegeta.

"Now look Bulma, you have no other choice but to marry me," Yamcha said smiling.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Bulma thought to herself as she gave Yamcha an evil look.

"Whether you like it or not, we are going to get married tomorrow," he said.

"Yamcha, I'm so excited, but before we get married tomorrow, can we go on one last date?" Bulma said as she walked up to him. She kiss him on the cheeks and whispered in his ear seductively. _Please._

"Yes Bulma, of course," Yamcha giggled. _You are finally going to be mine. _He thought to himself.

Vegeta, who was still in the house because he decided he should just stay, heard what just happened.

"What's going on here?" He asked himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Poor Bulma, now she has to marry Yamcha!! Or not…..I don't know!! Lol….well find out what happens on the next chapter!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

Sorry for another long wait!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

"The Love I Never Knew"

Chapter 11

"Bulma can't marry that stupid Yamcha," Vegeta whispered to himself. He didn't want to hear anything else so he left and this time he really did. Vegeta headed back home and saw Goku working on some kind of communication monitor.

"What in the world are you doing Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in his most questionable look.

"This is a telecommunigator, I mean nator," Goku answered scratching the top of his head.

"What does this thing do exactly?" Vegeta asked raising a brow. 

"Well, we use this to communicate Planet Vegeta, here, let me connect us now," Goku responded pushing a red button.

__

How can someone as dumb can be smart sometimes? Vegeta thought referring to Goku.

Suddenly, a saiyan's voice can be heard and then Kakarot's voice was heard too.

"Why must I get King Vegeta, give me a really good reason because King Vegeta is really busy right now, otherwise, stop communicating with us," the saiyan voice spoke in a harsh tone.

"Get him now, tell him it's his son, Prince Vegeta," Vegeta shouted as he cut in.

"Prince Vegeta, is that really you? We've been looking for you for days now, we couldn't locate you on earth because somehow our technology isn't as advance as we thought, but if you are in earth, then that means your technology is more advance than ours," the saiyan kept babbling that Vegeta started to get annoyed.

"Get me my father now," Vegeta interrupted.

"Yes sire," the saiyan replied in embarrassment.

Vegeta waited for a couple of minutes and finally saw a man who looked almost like him except he looked much older. He knew that right when he saw him, that he was his father who has not seen for many years now.

"My son, it's you, where have you been all this time, where you at earth where I sent you all those years ago?" King Vegeta asked with happiness in his voice.

"Father, before I tell you about that, I want to know something. Why, didn't you look for me years ago? If your technology wasn't advance enough, then why didn't you do anything about that problem?" Vegeta replied with a question he's been meaning to know the answer.

"I did, but I gave up the search when we went into war with Frieza, after Frieza was defeated with the help of Bardock, who invented the artificial moon, because of that invention, all of the saiyans here turned into Oozaru form and with all of us combined, we easily defeated Frieza. We owe a whole lot to Bardock. After that war, Bardock decided to look for you and his son, but he didn't have any luck. The last thing I heard about Bardock is that he died in an asteroid accident on his way to Planet Earth," King Vegeta explained sadly.

Goku was right next to Vegeta, listening to everything that King Vegeta had just said about his father.

"Bardock is a hero here," King Vegeta continued, "After that incident, I guess you can say I gave up hope finding you. It's not like I thought you were dead, I was just getting too tired, too old," He said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry my son, when one of my men told me that it is almost your 21st birthday and that we needed you back, I guess you can say, I was awake again. I ordered everyone to search for you again and that's whats been going on for the past week and days. Then you finally called. How did you contact us anyways and is Kakarot there, I mean, do you know where is, cause I've been meaning to tell him how lucky he is to have a father just like Bardock," King Vegeta smiled, but with a sad glow in his eyes.

"I heard everything," Goku suddenly spoke up sadly.

"I'm sorry," King Vegeta said to him.

"Yeah, me too," Goku replied sadly.

"Goku is the one who gut us connected," Vegeta interrupted.

"I guess genius just runs in his family," King Vegeta smirked just like Vegeta.

"Yeah, I guess so," Goku replied feeling so much better.

"Anyways, so where are you guys exactly?" King Vegeta asked curiously.

"We're in Planet Earth, we were both found by a genius named Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma Briefs. They've helped us the whole time and I've been best friends with Bulma since," Vegeta answered with a sigh.

"When are you coming back home Vegeta?" His father asked him.

"Send a two saiyan space pods, Kakarot and I will leave here once the pods arrive," Vegeta answered.

"That will take one year, as I have told you, our technology isn't so advance," King Vegeta replied.

"That's right, damn," Vegeta whispered. "Hey, we will arrive there very soon, I know someone who can make a space ship really quickly that would make us reach Planet Vegeta. So long father, I will see you soon.

"Bye son," King Vegeta answered as the connection got disconnected.

"What?! Vegeta, what about Bulma? The plan? And who is going to make the spaceship?" Goku asked in a surprisingly and confused way.

"Dr. Briefs is going to make the spaceship for me without Bulma knowing, and there is no plan because Bulma is getting married with Yamcha," Vegeta replied sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There ya go. What do you guys think!! So what do you think is going to happen? Is Bulma going to marry Yamcha? Is Vegeta going to leave Bulma without a goodbye? Find out!!

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

Sorry for another long wait!! I'll try to update much more sooner next time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

"The Love I Never Knew"

Chapter 12

"I'm sorry son, but we're out of saiyan space pods, we just sent the last three to another planet," King Vegeta interrupted Goku and Vegeta's conversation.

"What?" Vegeta asked in a surprised tone.

"Don't worry Vegeta, we can ask Dr. Briefs to make us a spaceship, he's a good scientist," Goku suggested out of nowhere.

"You're right, let's lust make sure Bulma doesn't find out about this," Vegeta responded.

"Who is this Bulma, I overheard your conversation about her and some kind of plan you and her were suppose to do?" King Vegeta asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a girl that found Vegeta and I when we landed here and she's also the girl Vegeta loves," Goku smiled cheerfully, but frowned when Vegeta smacked him hard on the head.

"Shut up," he shouted at him.

"Is this true Vegeta?" King Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter, now that she's going to get married with someone else," Vegeta replied with a sigh.

Suddenly the connection was lost and they lost contact with King Vegeta.

"Cheap thing," Vegeta cursed under his breath. He flew away without a word.

"What's up with him?" Goku asked himself curiously. 

Vegeta landed right in front of Capsule Corp and walked inside in search of not Bulma, but Dr. Briefs. He finally found him and started to talk to him. Bulma walked by and heard Vegeta's voice and decided to eavesdrop of him.

"I want you to make me a spaceship that can travel to the farthest place there is," Vegeta demanded.

"This make take awhile Vegeta," Dr. Briefs replied.

"How long?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"It depends really, I'm not sure," Dr. Briefs answered. 

"Can you make it as soon as possible, supposedly by next week or sooner?" Vegeta asked hoping he would say yes.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm sure if I let Bulma do it, it'll just take about two days at the most. My daughter's smarter than me you know," Dr. Briefs answered with a smile.

"No, Bulma must not know about this," Vegeta suddenly spoke.

"Why not?" Dr. Briefs asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't really tell you, just start working on it right now, I need it really soon," Vegeta said heading out the door.

Bulma suddenly ran behind a wall to hide. Vegeta exited out the door and headed downstairs. Bulma caught up with him and they started to talk.

"Hey Vegeta, I finished Ying and the cloning machines," Bulma told him with a smile.

"Oh really, that's great news," Vegeta answered quietly without a smile.

"Vegeta, I overheard the conversation you had with my dad, something about you want a spaceship to be built? Why? Why don't you want me to know?" Bulma asked him curiously.

Vegeta suddenly looked at her. He didn't know what to say. "Bulma, I..I'm going to be leaving, Goku and I are," Vegeta finally spoke.

"Leave? Where? Why?" Bulma asked confused, worried, sad, and angry.

"I need to go back to my planet, Planet Vegeta. I need to go there before my 21st birthday, so that I can be crowned King. My father is waiting for my arrival. I need to leave soon. If I don't go back, then someone else will be crowned King. I'm a Prince, Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta," Vegeta explained as he watched Bulma with tears strolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," He added.

"Vegeta," Bulma didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on you and Yamcha. I hope you guys will have a happy wedding. Too bad I won't be there to attend it," Vegeta sadly said as he walked away.

Bulma ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Please don't go Vegeta. I never wanted to marry Yamcha. He told my parents and then they agreed. I hate Yamcha, there's nothing I can do unless we do the plan. Vegeta, I don't want to marry that Yamcha, please don't leave me," Bulma cried as she looked up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Bulma, I have to go back to Planet Vegeta," Vegeta answered. 

"Vegeta, at least stay for the plan, then leave after the plan. I promise I'll help my dad build the spaceship for you, so that you could lease as soon as possible," she said, drying her tears and smiling at him, though she was hiding the pain she was feeling.

"Okay, let's get that Yamcha for everything he has done," Vegeta smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The plan is, after the plan, Vegeta leaves. Aww….what's going to happen to our poor Bulma? Find out in the next chapter.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

"The Love I Never Knew"

Chapter 13

"Right, time for revenge," Bulma shouted as she hugged Vegeta again. _I'm going to miss you so much. _She thought as she let go of him.

Vegeta told her he had to head back home, so he left, leaving Bulma alone. She decided to help her dad with the spaceship for the rest of the night. _Should I take my time building this, so Vegeta can't leave yet? No Bulma, your going to finish this for Vegeta. He must get home and be crown King._ Bulma looked at the time. It was 1:00 AM. She headed downstairs to get a drink of water.

As she finally arrived at the kitchen, she saw her dad and greeted him.

"What's troubling you Bulma darling?" Dr. Briefs asked her. He noticed earlier while they were working on the spaceship that she was sad.

Bulma explained to him everything that Vegeta said and then she asked what to do? She also told him about Yamcha and how she didn't want to marry him because she doesn't really love him. She was being force.

Dr. Briefs listened to her quietly. "Do you love Vegeta?" He asked suddenly. 

"What? I don't know. Maybe…yes, I do," Bulma answered.

"Then do the right thing. Go with him when he leaves. It's alright with us dear if you leave. Just make sure you write us everyday though, once you get there," Dr. Briefs said smiling.

"You know Vegeta won't let me come with him," Bulma added.

"Sneak in the spaceship Bulma, you're a genius, create a plan," Dr. Briefs answered.

"You're right dad, you're a genius," She shouted as she hugged him and then ran upstairs and into her room.

"Yep, I am a genius," Dr. Briefs smirked.

The next morning, Bulma cheerfully walked downstairs and headed towards the phone. Her parents watched her with curiosity. 

"Hi Yamcha. I was wondering if you would want to have an engagement dinner with me tonight?" Bulma asked with an evil grin planted on her face. 

Dr. Briefs, knowing what the plan was all about, smiled and continued sipping on his coffee.

"Sure Bulma, why not? See, I told you your going to fall in love with me one of these days," Yamcha replied with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Bulma answered with a disgusted look on her face. "See you at 7 then?" She asked.

"I'll be there," Yamcha answered quickly.

"Wait, I was wondering if we could just meet at the restaurant instead of you coming over here to pick me up," Bulma told him just before he hanged up.

"Great, bye," He responded still happy and excited.

Bulma left the room and suddenly saw Vegeta landing in the front lawn. She decided to tell him how exactly the plan was going to work.

"So, we're going to be in the car and I'm going to operate C. Bulma and C. Vegeta. They are already programmed to do what they are suppose to do. Then I'll operate Ying and he'll kiss Yamcha. All we're going to do is just watch Yamcha get humiliated," Bulma grinned at him.

"Sounds like a great plan. By the way, is the spaceship done yet?" Vegeta asked curiously. 

Bulma told him that it would be done today, so he'll be able to leave tomorrow.

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best," Vegeta smiled at her.

It was almost seven. Vegeta was already at Capsule Corp. waiting for Bulma, so that they could leave. Bulma finally came down with the clones and Ying. After everybody was set, they all went inside the car and headed toward the restaurant to meet Yamcha.

When they arrived, Yamcha was already seated at a table. Bulma started operating C. Vegeta and C. Bulma. Then she operated Ying next.

"So, they know when and what to do, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, don't worry about it," Bulma answered.

Suddenly, C. Vegeta and V. Bulma blew up and started malfunctioning.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked in a worried tone.

"I broke it," Bulma answered sadly. "We have no choice, but to use our real selves," She added.

Vegeta looked at her and then agreed. "If it's the only way to finish all of this then let's do it," Vegeta told her.

They both got down with Ying following behind them.

"This is it," Bulma whispered as she and Vegeta walked in the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Are they really going to do it? Is the plan going to be successful? Find out in the next chapter.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have been EXTREMLY busy. Anyways, really, really, really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

"The Love I Never Knew"

Chapter 14

Bulma and Vegeta headed toward the center area of the restaurant where everyone could see the two of them.

Yamcha stood up from where he was sitting. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. He walked up towards Bulma and gave Vegeta an angry look.

"What's going on here?" Yamcha asked.

He tried to grab Bulma's hand, but Vegeta stopped him before he could even touch her.

"Leave her alone Yamcha!" Vegeta spoke as he stood in front of Bulma. 

"She is my fiancé, shouldn't you get your filthy hands off her?" Yamcha replied as he attempted to grab Bulma again.

Vegeta, seeing what he was about to do, suddenly said something that made Yamcha turn as red as a strawberry.

"We all know you're gay Yamcha. We know about the guy you've been seeing for the past few days. What's his name again?" Vegeta asked. "Ying? Wasn't it Ying? Yeah, that's right. His name is Ying. I heard you were just using Bulma, so people wouldn't even think you're gay cause she's your girlfriend." Vegeta explained with a grin forming on his face as he looked at Yamcha's very shocked face.

"Th..that's not true! I'm straight! Yo..you're the gay one here. You've never had a girlfriend because you don't like girls. You like boys! And, who's Ying? Why are you making up names?" Yamcha asked confusingly. "I don't even know anyone by the name of Ying. Maybe he's your boyfriend!" He added.

"Denial Yamcha? Tch..tch..that only proves the truth about you." Vegeta smirked at him.

"Yeah, well you don't even have proof. You know why? Because you are a liar!" Yamcha smirked back at him.

Bulma and the whole group of people in the restaurant watched quietly as the two were arguing. They didn't know who was telling the truth and who wasn't, but Bulma of course, knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh I have proof alright." Vegeta said still smirking. "Ying, please come here."

Ying walked up towards Bulma and Vegeta and then looked at Yamcha. "Yamcha, it's okay. Nobody cares if we're together. It's alright to be gay. I love you and you love me and that's all that really matters," Ying spoke as he rubbed Yamcha's chin. He then took Yamcha's hand and started making out with him. Everyone watched with a digusted look on their faces. 

"GET OFF ME, I'M NOT LIKE THAT!" Yamcha shouted, pushing Ying away from him.

"To all the other people out there, I'm not gay!" Vegeta spoke loudly over the yelling voice of Yamcha. He turned to Bulma and placed his hand gently on her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. Bulma was stunned at first, but kissed him back. Everyone watched and smiled at the two of them and laughed as they watched Yamcha yelling at Ying.

"Look, I don't know you bud. Who are you? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" Yamcha shouted once more.

Ying gave him a sad look and spoke sadly. "I thought you loved me? Don't you remember the happy nights we spent with each other? Just the two of us at your house. Don't you remember how you told me it was alright to be gay and that it doesn't matter what other people would say about our relationship?" He gave Yamcha a kiss on the right side of his cheek and walked out the door. Bulma and Vegeta broke their kiss and watched as Ying left. Then they turned to look at Yamcha who looked really angry and humiliated at the same time. He left the restaurant looking as if he were to cry.

Bulma and Vegeta laughed and headed out the door. They almost forgot about the kiss they shared until Vegeta brought the whole thing up. 

"That was a great plan Bulma. You were also a great kisser," He added with a smirk. Bulma blushed and they headed back to Capsule Corp.

~*~

"Mission Accomplish! You were fantastic Ying." Bulma said as she headed towards her room. Vegeta had already left and now Bulma was back to thinking about him leaving earth and going back to Planet Vegeta. "How can I sneak into the ship without him knowing? I don't know, let's just see what happens tomorrow."

~*~

The next day, Vegeta arrived with Goku and the rest of the gang. They all already knew what was going on. Bulma handed Vegeta the capsule that had the spaceship in it. Vegeta and Goku started saying their good-byes to everyone. Chi-Chi was crying the whole time.

"It's okay Chi-Chi, I'll contact you everyday, I promise." Goku told her as he entered the spaceship. 

Vegeta looked around and saw that Bulma had left. "Where did Bulma go?" Vegeta asked Dr. Briefs.

"She said she couldn't watch and see you leave, but she told me to tell you that…that she will miss you," Dr. Briefs answered knowing that Bulma was already in the spaceship. He knew that Bulma sneaked inside through a secret compartment that she had purposely built herself just yesterday, so that she can get into the ship.

"Tell Bulma, I'll miss her too," Vegeta replied with a smile. _Tell her that I love her too. _Vegeta thought sadly, knowing she would never find out how he truly felt for her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there's only one more chapter left. Hopefully, I'll update soon.

Well, for me to continue, I need reviews, reviews, reviews.

E-mail me if you want to be on my update list or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


	16. Epilogue

A/N: Please R/R!! =P The characters are OOC!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!

__

Italics are thoughts!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!

Okay, enough about that, let's get on with the story!

Please R/R!! =P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

"The Love I Never Knew"

Epilogue

Vegeta had already launched the spaceship. Goku came up to him and handed him the telecommunicator. "You need to call your dad remember?" Goku reminded him.

"That's right. Are you sure this thing is fix?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Yes sir!" Goku replied cheerfully. "I made sure it was, so you don't have to worry about that."

Bulma quietly walked up toward the deck and hid behind a small cabinet. She listened as Goku and Vegeta were talking to each other. 

Vegeta turned on the machine and began to operate it. After punching in a few numbers, a Saiyan finally appeared in the monitor.

"I would like to speak with my father," Vegeta requested right away.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, I'll get King Vegeta right away." The Saiyan spoke in a rush.

__

Wow, that guy sounded scared of Vegeta. Bulma quietly thought to herself.

After a couple minutes of waiting. King Vegeta finally appeared in the monitor.

"Father, we're on our way, we'll be there in no time. Please await mine and Goku's arrival," Vegeta said to him.

"Alright, I can't wait to see you again after all these years, my son." King Vegeta spoke happily.

~*~

After a few days, Vegeta and Goku finally reached Planet Vegeta.

"They're here!" King Vegeta shouted out to his men.

Vegeta walked out of the spaceship, followed by Goku. He walked over to his dad and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Father," Vegeta finally spoke.

"Likewise, my son," King Vegeta answered with a smirk planted on his face.

~*~

Bulma walked out of the compartment she had been hiding in for the past couple of days they had arrived on Planet Vegeta. The tiny compartment came with lots of food, a bathroom, water to drink, and a bed to sleep in. She walked a long the corridors and operated the control panel that opened the door. She walked outside and inhaled the soft, sweet, comfortable air of Planet Vegeta. She looked around at the mountains and the villages all surrounding a very huge fancy castle. She started heading toward the castle without caring what she may encounter along the way.

Vegeta was looking out from his window and saw a crowd of Saiyans pointing and crowding around something. It looked like a spaceship from where he was standing. Curious as he was, Vegeta left the room and headed for the spaceship that the crowd was so interested in looking at. _Who could be in that spaceship?_ He thought as he exited out of the two main, large front doors.

"Vegeta!" He heard someone shout. It was Goku. "Did you see that spaceship? I wonder who arrived in it?" Goku spoke excitedly. He followed Vegeta and they both started to walk toward the spaceship.

Before they reached the spaceship, a man started walking towards them. "He looks so familiar," Goku whispered to himself. As the man approached closer, his image was much more clearer. He looked like a spitting image of Goku.

"Bardock?!" King Vegeta shouted as he walked up to his old friend. "What happened? We all thought you were gone!"

"Yeah, I thought that too. When my ship crashed, I thought I was a goner, but luckily, these aliens picked me up and saved me before my ship crashed. When I was about to leave, they didn't let me because they thought I was going to tell everyone about their species. Their kind are a mystery to us and they said they wanted to keep it that way. I made a deal with them and told them that if I could earn their trust, then they could release me. It took awhile before everything was good to go. I wasn't even allowed to contact anyone. That was part of the deal we made," Bardock explained to King Vegeta before realizing that Goku was right there. "Kakarot?" Bardock said as he ran up to his son and gave him a big hug. "I can't believe it's you."

Goku returned his hug with a bit of tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm glad I got to see you again. I never thought this day would come. When I will see you once again after all those years. I thought you were gone, but I guess not and I'm really happy.

~*~

After running for quite some time now, Bulma finally reached the castle and saw many unfamiliar faces except for Goku and Vegeta. "Vegeta!!" She shouted and ran toward him.

"Bulma?! I thought…what? How….?" Vegeta was cut off when Bulma raised her finger on his lips. 

"Vegeta, I love you," she told him as she grabbed him by surprise and kissed him. Caught by surprise, Vegeta kissed her back and felt the fire in them burning like ember. After their long passionate kiss, Vegeta broke it and whispered in her ear, so that only she can hear. "I love you too."

~*~Many years have passed~*~

Bulma walked passed her and Vegeta's room at Capsule Corp. and decided to go in and see who he was talking too. "Vegeta…Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten will be arriving soon." She told him quietly.

"I'll be there," he responded quickly. "I'll talk to you later father and tell Bardock we all said hi," Vegeta said as he looked at his father through the telecommunicator.

"Alright, and tell that boy of yours, Grandpa said hi," King Vegeta replied before cutting the connection.

Vegeta walked down the Capsule Corp stairs only to be greeted by his son, Trunks, and all of his other friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" They all shouted at the same time. Bulma came up to him and punched him playfully. "Love you." She whispered. "Love you too." He replied through the bond they know shared with each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the end of it. Anyways, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Thank you everyone for reading my fic!!

If you want to be on my update list for my other stories, e-mail me or just ask me on your review!!! =D

XoXSapphireAngelXoX@yahoo.com!! 


End file.
